Twist
by Kaesteranya
Summary: My set of drabbles and flash fiction pieces for Byakuran and Rokudo Mukuro. Most of them will be mature, violent or twisted in nature, because 10069 love is hard love. :'D
1. Waiting in the wings

**Waiting in the wings**

_This one contains spoilers for the TYL arc, and is made of epic fail. orz It is written for the prompt "Temptation is fun… giving in is even better"._

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 1, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

"Your tea, Byakuran-sama."

"Ah… thank you for your efforts as always, Leon-kun."

Weeks before Leonardo Lippi was assigned as his personal secretary, Byakuran had Irie Shouichi dig up all the records he had of one Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family – his interest in the man had been, at that point, purely professional, for he, like everyone else in the mafia game, had heard of the interesting circumstances behind Mukuro's associations with the Vongola Tenth. The interest turned to intrigue the moment he finished reading the Ring Guardian's dossier, and that intrigue quickly became something rather close to want and obsession once he put on the first of many video files recording Mukuro's previous battles in the Vongola Family's name.

"Are you finished with these stacks, Byakuran-sama? Let me deliver them for you."

"Feel free."

Want was an odd thing for Byakuran, for he was the sort of person who was interested in very little else beyond the vision he had for a perfect world and finding the means to achieve it. He was then left to wonder what it was about Mukuro that made him turn his eyes away from that goal, regardless of how brief the distraction actually was. Hence, by daytime, he monitored Leondardo Lippi carefully, searching for those brief flashes of the shadow beneath his eyes at every step. By night, he played back the favorite feeds in his collection, matching what he saw in his office with the killer on the screen.

"Is there anything else that Byakuran-sama requires of me?"

"No, not at the moment. Why don't you take a break, Leo-kun?"

"But I don't need to! Unless Byakuran-sama is bothered by my presence…?"

"Oh no, not at all."

Leonardo grinned with visible relief, blushed, ducked his gaze, fidgeted in place – the perfect picture of a bright-eyed and overly eager young employee in the presence of his god. Byakuran popped a marshmallow in his mouth, propped his chin on one hand, and dreamt about long limbs, mismatched eyes and how sweet it would be when the waiting game ended and he finally managed to have Rokudo Mukuro right where he wanted him: pinned beneath his weight and wearing nothing but his own skin, mouth and cock at Byakuran's disposal.


	2. Angel food

**Angel food.**

_Written for the word prompt "silk" over at the KHR Fic Meme, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 13, 2007; tagging this for canonical impossibility and character death. Special thanks to Nikki for doing the REAL archiving for all of us~_

_

* * *

  
_

It was almost endearing, how Rokudo Mukuro remembered every so often to try and fight back… the instinct, in Byakuran's opinion manifested itself at the most illogical points in time. It was almost as if Mukuro had to resist a little in order to give in.

"I'm doing you a favor, you know," the silver-haired man murmured, smiling against the curve of Mukuro's ear – odd, how such a dangerous creature could be so delicate. He chuckled when Mukuro whimpered, thrashing his head about, trying to fight Byakuran off as he slipped the blindfold over his eyes and knotted it tight, just behind his head.

"Come now, I thought you didn't want your lover's eyes on you as I fuck you senseless. Unless… you really _are_ a masochist?" A pause, another soft little laugh. "How charming. I seem to attract them."

Fighting again, thrashing and kicking and chewing out his own lip. Byakuran kissed Mukuro full on the lips – he knew that the younger man wouldn't do anything drastic (read: biting his tongue out). Grief could paralyze the best and worst of people – Byakuran had proven that, with his latest little exercise. It was a little sad. He had almost hoped that the illusionist would be an exception to the rule.

It had been fun, though, watching the scream never leave Mukuro's throat as Byakuran had ripped the guts out of his lover, tossed the body out the window, set the severed head oh-so-carefully down on the windowsill.

"Spread your legs a little wider for me, sweetness," Byakuran whispered, as he pressed close, wrapping his body around the Mist Guardian's broken form. "You'd want to make him proud, wouldn't you?"

Tears darkened the lavender silk of the blindfold over Mukuro's eyes. Across the room, Hibari Kyouya's sightless gaze followed their every move.


	3. Death is another country

**Death is another country.**

_This borrows on the concept revealed later in the manga: that Byakuran can travel through time and across different universes with different futures._

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 24, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

Byakuran already knew Rokudo Mukuro, actually, long before the Mist Guardian pulled himself out of Leonardo Lippi's skin and made his grand entrance right in the middle of enemy territory. Knew all about Mukuro, dark-haired sensual creature he is, from the highest tip of his hair to the end tips of his toes. Knew him intimately and deeply and right down to his asshole, in fact. It's one of the many small, often overlooked benefits of being able to play in every single world that ever was and ever will be: fishing the same toy out of the box, playing with him a different way each time, breaking him a different way, studying the different shades of pain and defeat on that same face.

Nothing, though, is quite as beautiful and as frustrating as this world's Mukuro, the one who stands before him now, shielding his vessel and by extension the children who believe that somehow, they can beat him and go home. Tall and beautiful and currently untouchable, haloed in the dark illumination of his power, smiling at him the way he smiles at every obstacle he will soon destroy, looking at him with eyes that are yet to know the fear of destruction between Byakuran's two white hands.

He can take his time, with this one. He has all the time, quite literally, in the universe.


	4. Paperthin smile

**Paper-thin smile.**

_Written for the prompt "an old friend you just met", which is also in a 31 Days set, but I used it for another fic that was requested before this one. The title's taken from the 31 Days theme for March 17, 2008._

_

* * *

  
_

After he's broken several different Rokudo Mukuros from several different universes across his knee, Byakuran pulls himself back into the fold and goes traveling, seeking out the very first thread of existence from which all of the other possible outcomes branched out from. He watches as the Estraneo Family bring in their scientists and their magicians, as the children step one by one into the many rooms and do not come out, as the whitewashed walls of the facilities slowly turn gray and dirty and splotched with old blood and other, more terrible stains. A few years pass before the boy that would become Rokudo Mukuro finally comes: a scrawny thing, pale and drawn from fear, with the brightest blue eyes that Byakuran's ever seen.

There's something strange and beautiful about staying on the fringes of the past, watching the greed of a single family, with their spells and their needles, turn a child into a smiling demon, watching Mukuro go from crying in the corner of a room full of corpses to thrusting his hand through the chest of the nearest human target in order to rip out its heart and eat it for breakfast. He feels like a father, almost, even though he's done nothing but keep his distance and watch.

Strange, then, how he'll come back to his time ten years later, meet the Mukuro he watched face-to-face and catch that split-second pause before the younger man's first words and the next.

"Déjà vu?" Byakuran teases later, when they're about to fight. Mukuro chuckles, spins his trident and takes a swing at Byakuran's throat.


	5. Unfinished lullaby

**U****nfinished lullaby.**

_The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 1, 2008._

_Set in a future where the Vongola have absolutely, totally fucking lost. No, I totally don't have a fascination for this thing. Nah-uh. No way! … /cough_

_

* * *

  
_

The song sounds sweet off of that tongue, low and sweet like something perfect and beautiful, but he isn't too far gone yet, not quite mad enough to take comfort in the voice humming a melody right into his ears. Still sane enough to tense up and thrash about, in another attempt to break free.

Hands against his back, and he's down again, pressed against the hard wood floor and glass shards scattered over them, breath hissing in between his teeth, teeth locking back any sound that might have betrayed him. He grits down harder, when he feels one hand move up, to tangle lovingly in his hair right before jerking his head up, and with it, the rest of his body.

Can't see a thing past the blindfold over his eyes, can't break out from the straitjacket he's been wrapped up in. Left to stare right into the void, listening to that song on the way down.

That warm body's pressed up right against his own, and he's left with no other option but to lean against it, to feel himself nestled against that neck and note the way those fingers press against his skull. A small laugh, quiet and amused.

"You'll tire of fighting me eventually, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran says, as simple and decisive as a man declaring a matter of absolute fact. "You don't really have a choice."

Another pause, a kiss to his cheek, and Byakuran starts singing again, singing and stroking his hair and watching the world break apart all around them.


End file.
